


black box

by SKnight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actor AU, Fake RPF, Fluff, Humour, Internet, Is Victuuri secretly dating and why are they so lovey-dovey?, M/M, Made-up internet articles and whatnot, Memes, Social Media, Transcript Format, fandomception???, forum format, lots of different formats, occasional light angst, the speculation continues, yuuri deliberately spells victor with a k(???)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKnight/pseuds/SKnight
Summary: Victor Nikiforov✓ @v-nikiforov • August 2016[Picture of Yuuri looking extremely unimpressed with melting cubes of ice placed on top of his head]yuri on ice more like ice on yuuri207K likes2K replies勝生勇利✓ @katsukiyuurioh my god viktor noChristophe Giacometti✓ @christophe-gc...is this temperature play? how,,, how kinkyYuri P✓ @yuri-plisetskychris noThe entire world is thrown into madness when all the best actors team up for a new TV show about... skating? Doesn't matter, all the fans know is that this means roughly 273.15% more ice cube jokes, the potential resurrection of some dead memes, and 9999% more Victuuri to scream about and die from.The fans have been thirsty for more Katsuki-Nikiforov co-starred content since 2011, and this oncoming show abouticecould just be the thing to quench that thirst....Oh god, the bad jokes are already starting.





	black box

**Author's Note:**

> You can hover above non-English text for translation if you're using in web browser.
> 
> The posts aren't put in a chronological order, so post dates are important. most past posts are there to develop character relations
> 
> You will see many underlines, but only some of them are real links. The links do not link to the actual thing (as it doesn't exist IRL). They merely link to a reference that you can use to get a good idea of what the webpage/article/video etc would be like in this AU. Some references are pretty exact, like the Don't Tell Mom vine, while others are just for you to get the feeling, like the links to songs are for you to get what the song vaguely sounds like.
> 
> All user handles are made-up for the purpose of this fic, though you may find them entertaining...
> 
> Happy reading, and may the memes be with you.

**勝生勇利** ✓ @katsukiyuuri • February 2016

I’ve waited!!! three years!!! for this!!! 最後に〜

_[Image of a hand holding up what is clearly a script, with the title page displayed. The words ‘Yuri!!! on Ice’ is printed across the front cover. The background is of a dark wood desk, and a cup of coffee is half inside the frame in the top right corner. ]_

_192.8K likes_

_1.9K replies_

**Victor Nikiforov** ✓ @v-nikiforov

YES

 **Phichit Chulanont** ✓ @phichit+chu

YES +1

 **Celestino Cialdini** ✓ @ciaociaolestino

oho YES +1

  **南健次郎** ✓ @minaminami

勇利くん！！

**Yuri P** ✓ @yuri-plisetsky

(dinosaur oro voice) [yee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6EoRBvdVPQ)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Victor Nikiforov** ✓ @v-nikiforov • February 2016

Finally, working with the one and only @katsukiyuuri ! i’m emo don’t touch me _#iw!!!ty!!!ft!!!_

_[Image of a copycat version of Yuuri’s photo, hand holding the script titled ‘Yuri!!! on Ice’.]_

_203K likes_

_2.4K replies_

**勝生勇利** ✓ @katsukiyuuri

-3- muah

 **Jacqueline** @noticemeee

Please marry me… actually no please marry each other

 **ヴィク勇** @vyfanclubjp

キス！キス！キス！キス！

 

 

* * *

 

  

**2016 January, _Fission_ post-premiere press conference transcript (00:33:12-00:36:48)**

**Q:** How do you feel right now, now that this big project is over?

 **Katsuki:** I feel pretty great, actually. I mean, it was an amazing experience to work with all these wonderful and talented people, and I definitely gained a lot more experience during the time we’ve worked on this project as well. So, of course I’m a bit sad this is over - I quite liked filming the chemistry lab scenes - but I’m super excited for what I’m going to do next. Thank you.

 **Q:** Mr. Katsuki, do you mind enlightening us on this, ah, thing you’re going to do next? A new movie sometime this year, perhaps? The fans are dying to know.

 **Katsuki:** (laughing) Well, I would answer that directly, but it’s better as a surprise. Yes, you’ll definitely be seeing more of me this year, but don’t expect another big action film or anything like that. I’m not going to elaborate more on this matter, but just know that it’s not something anyone would expect. Definitely not from me, and definitely not from V- ah, I’ve told you too much already.

 **Q:** This is a question that I’ve seen a lot of fans asking: will you be working with Nikiforov again?

 **Katsuki:** (winks) My lips are sealed.

 **Q:** So, Mr. Katsuki, so far from what we’ve heard, you have been adamant about not having love interests in films you lead. Of course, there’s _Urban Triangle_ , but that’s supposed to be a romance film… So is there a reason for not wanting love interests? And will we ever see you in a non-romance film with a love interest?

 **Katsuki:** Well, to answer your first question, I simply don’t see the point in having a love interest. I mean, sure, a female co-star is all fine, but I honestly don’t think making my character fall in love with hers is necessary. It’s overused - a cliché, if you will - and often it has no relevance to the plot. Personally I want the film to be as clean as possible when I have a say in these things; I dislike putting things in just for the sake of putting it in, and often it digresses from the main point of the whole movie, so there you have it. And as for the answer to whether you’ll ever see me in a non-romance film with a love interest, my answer is that you might be surprised. But I’m not going to say anything beyond that, hope you understand.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Christophe Giacometti** ✓ @christophe-gc • March 2016

Oh boy I’m so late, but _#iw!!!ty!!!ft!!!_ best wishes to everyone else, see you all in a month  <3

_[Image of a white cat stomping on a script. The letters ‘Y n Ic’ are barely visible between the cat’s legs and fur.]_

_132K likes_

_1.2K replies_

**JJ Leroy** ✓ @jjleroy15

hows the pole coming??

 **Aaron Jacobs** @nuggetmcnugget

when the fuck is this shit gonna air i cant fuckin wait

 **Rosie Stewart** @rosestew

chris is so sweet?? i cri evritiem beautiful cat

 

 

* * *

 

 

> **mybabyyuuri**
> 
> alright motherfuckers y’all better buckle up yo seatbelts and listen
> 
> *deep breath in* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> sorry
> 
> OKAY ONTO WHAT I REALLY HAVE TO SAY
> 
> WE ARE
> 
> ABOUT TO BE BLESSED
> 
> WITH THE BIGGEST PROJECT
> 
> IN HISTORY
> 
> two weeks ago our bb katsuki yuuri posted a photo of a new script with the caption “i’ve waited!!! three years!!! for this!!!” and within three days ABOUT A DOZEN MORE CELEBRITIES ALSO POSTED A PHOTO OF THE SAME SCRIPT OF THEIR OWN WITH THE HASHTAG #iw!!!ty!!!ft!!!
> 
> like, WHAAAT????
> 
> and apparently it’s called yuri!!! on ice??? like… ???????????
> 
> BUT THE ABOVE SUMMARY DOESNT EVEN CUT IT
> 
> LOOK AT ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE DONE IT SO FAR:
> 
> PHICHIT CHULANONT (OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR), YURI PLISETSKY (OUR GOLDEN NON-STOP CONSECUTIVE DABBING MEMELORD), CHRIS GIACOMETTI (BLESS THE SWEETHEART), MINAKO OKUKAWA, YAKOV FELTSMAN, CELESTINO CIALDINI, JJ LEROY, MILA BABICHEVA, SEUNG-GIL LEE, ETCETC
> 
> BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY!!!
> 
> !
> 
> !
> 
> !
> 
> V I C T O R N I K I F O R O V
> 
> okay we all know he and bb yuuri have been bffffffs since like 5ever but they have yet to co-star in another movie ever since atlantis??? liek… how???? i mean atlantis was fucking amazing but that’s literally the only movie they’ve ever actually co-stared in… BUT ANYWAY NOW THE TWO LITERALLY THE BIGGEST NAMES OUT THERE ARE GONNA WORK ON THE SAME PROJECT ALONG WITH SO MANY OTHERS???
> 
> ahem. onto my second point.
> 
> THIS SHIT HAS BEEN IN THE WORKS FOR 3 FUCKING YEARS?!?! BITCH,,, WTF,,,
> 
> AND ALL OF THE ONES WHO POSTED WITH A CAPTION OF THEIR OWN SEEM SO EXCITED TOO?? THEY’VE BEEN ANXIOUSLY WAITING TO WORK ON THIS FOR THREE YEARS WHAT THE FUCK??? THIS SHIT IS GONNA BE SO,,, LITTTT, MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE AND MY EYES ARE CRACKING ALL THE BIG NAMES ARE IN THE SAME PROJECT THAT’S BEEN IN THE WORKS FOR THREE YEARS
> 
> tl;dr: we’re not gonna fucking know what hit us
> 
>  
> 
> **#I’m not screaming you are #iw!!!ty!!!ft!!! #hypehypehype #all aboard the hype train #yuri???onice #bitch that last tag I’m crying**
> 
> _423,635 notes_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Вик勇** ✓ @vyfanclub

A thread for summoning all sub _#vyfanclub_ accounts to the discord admins chat. This is not a drill. Holy fucking shit. //

_62K likes_

_211 replies_

**Вик勇** ✓ @vyfanclub

@vyfanclubjp @vyfanclubru @vyfanclubeu @vyfanclubas @vyfanclubaf @vyfanclubsa @vyfanclubna @vyfanclubau @vyfanclubcn @vyfanclubus //

 **Вик勇** ✓ @vyfanclub

@vyfanclubca @vyfanclubgb @vyfanclubde @vyfanclubch @vyfanclubkp @vyfanclubfr @vyfanclubit @vyfanclubkz @vyfanclubth @vyfanclublu //

 **Вик勇** ✓ @vyfanclub

@vyfanclubmy @vyfanclubmx @vyfanclubid @vyfanclubnz @vyfanclubnl @vyfanclubza @vyfanclubse @vyfanclubno @vyfanclubdk @vyfanclubes

 **VY Discord** @vyfanclubdisc

@vyfanclubpt @vyfanclubin @vyfanclubro @vyfanclubpl DM me you’re not in the discord @vyfanclub the other ones don’t have twitter right why don’t they

 

 

* * *

  

 

###  _**Goodnight, Mother Russia (2009 film)** _

_From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia_

 

_This article is about the 2009 film. For the novel of the same name this film was adapted from, see Goodnight, Mother Russia (novel by Michael Heiss)_

_Goodnight, Mother Russia_ is a 2009 spy action film directed and co-adapted by [Christopher Nolan](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christopher_Nolan). The film is considered to be a modern classic amongst action movies, and its success can not only be measured in box office revenue but awards received as well. The movie stars an impressive ensemble cast of Victor Nikiforov, Lilia Baronovskaya, Tom Cruise, Keira Knightley, Christian Bale, Morgan Freeman and Samuel L. Jackson. The film follows the story of a group of outcast ex-KGB agents led by Aleksandr 'Sasha' Konstantinov, who was once Russia’s best agent in his youth before he was fired for a mission gone rogue. Trying to save their motherland from the dying world they live in, the group embark on a dangerous mission to stop America’s plans to topple the Russian government, and with it, the entire Russian society.

The film is the adaption of the 2006 best-selling crime fiction novel of the same name by American author Michael Heiss. However, though this film is recorded officially as an adaption, it takes some very serious liberties. The plot itself has close to no connections to that of the novel; the movie only took the setting and characters from the book and moulded them into an entirely different storyline. Heiss stated in a 2011 interview that he does not mind at all - he claims to be proud that his work was what inspired such a monumental film.

The movie has had many impacts on the actors as well as popular culture. At the 2010 Oscars, the motion picture and involved crew won awards of eight categories. For more information see 5.3 accolades. For lead actor Nikiforov, the movie had been a one-way ticket to the top for him. Though he was already a relatively renown actor before the film, the release of this movie had triggered an explosive growth in Nikiforov’s fame, setting him on a journey to turn from the fan darling to one of the kings of the internet and one of the greatest actors of all time despite his young age.

In popular culture, the setting of the film has become the reference of what the ‘ideal dystopia’ would be like. The screen cap image of a frame where Konstatinov is pointing angrily towards a dark, smoky city against a gloomy skyline with an even angrier look on his face has also become a meme, often used with added dialogue such as “and now we’re gonna have to search through this entire fucking city for the joke!”, “you see that? that shit’s brighter than your future”, “back in my day, THIS is how we used to go to school” etc. Though there is no one way to use this image as a meme, it is generally acknowledged as one of the greatest memes of all time due to the sheer hilarity of Konstantinov’s expression (the image was caught at a bad frame) and flexible variations of use.

 

 **Theatrical release poster**  
_[Sasha’s standing face forward, eyes downcast. He’s wearing simple black action gear, and against a dark background he blends right in. The gleam of a gun held in one hand is the only thing that stands out against the dark colour scheme. The words Goodnight, Mother Russia is printed behind him in a dismal font. Behind both Sasha and the movie title, the background is that of a glum, dark landscape with collapsing skyscrapers and dim lights. On the edges of each side of the poster, side profiles of the Americans and Russians are displayed.]_

 

 **Contents** : [hide]

1\. Plot

2\. Cast

3\. Production

    3.1. Development and writing

    3.2. Cast training and preparation

    3.3. Music

4\. Release

    4.1. Marketing

    4.2. Trailer

5\. Reception

    5.1. Box office

    5.2. Accolades

6\. External links

 

 

###### Plot

In a dystopian future where the Cold War never ended in 1991, the world suffers as the Russians and Americans are constantly at each others’ throats. When a secret file containing sensitive information of America’s plot of collapsing the Russian government is leaked and multiple massacres occur across Russia, ex-KGB agent Aleksander “Sasha” Konstantinov (Victor Nikiforov) is called out of retirement for one last mission by his old colleagues.

Sasha joins the rest of his old group in secret, avoiding the invisible American spy drones and gathering in an old safe house to discuss their plan. To Sasha’s surprise, not only is his old team there, but also what seems to be a small army. In this meeting, Sasha discovers that the KGB has half collapsed in on itself due to corruption and American infiltration, and everyone at the meeting are those who are loyal to their motherland instead of the corrupt KGB. He also learns that an important member of the group, Wilson Theodore (Samuel L. Jackson), was a Russo-American double agent, now loyal to the Russians, who also holds valuable information.

Sasha finds out that he is considered something akin to a legend amongst the new generation of KGB agents, and he directs everyone through an intense training programme of around a week. During this time, Sasha demonstrates his skill as a deadly shooter, an almost unbeatable close-range fighter and technological genius.

While the Russians are regrouping and training, the Americans have already started a new wave of attacks. The entire American special force invade New Moskva and kill the entire city full of people, making it the eighth massacre in the past decade.

Sasha and his group rush to New Moskva, but are too late to save the citizens or counter against the Americans. Desperate, they contact a long-acquainted information broker, Lukas Valentino, for information on the Americans as their army is flying out of the area on several dozen hoverjets. Valentino tells them that the enemy is hiding a dangerous asset at the New Winter Palace.

As the most skilful agent, Sasha leads the KGB outcasts to infiltrate the New Winter Palace, but it turns out to be more heavily guarded than Valentino had told them. They lose several men in the ensuing fight, and are ultimately saved by the surprise appearance of Sasha’s sister, Irina Konstantinova (Lilia Baronovskaya), who is also an active member in the KGB. Konstantinova tells them that Valentino can no longer be trusted, and that he is already on his way to topple the Russian government. Hearing this, Wilson decides to return to America under the pretence of loyalty to eliminate the American government in return. Before his departure, however, Wilson tells Sasha privately the location of an old American hiding spot that could hold the key to their victory.

Sasha is skeptical at first, having experienced being lied to by Valentino, and he almost forgets about the matter when he gets into a heated argument with Irina. He discovers that the reason he had been fired from the KGB all those years ago was because Irina had tipped the higher-ups off with false information about his mission, leading them to believe that Sasha had turned on them and failed his mission on purpose.

Furious, Sasha decides to follow Wilson’s advice on a whim, and sets out to the American hiding spot on his own, solo piloting a hoverjet. When he gets in to the building, however, all of his modern weapons malfunctions and he is forced to fight his way back out with a gun that was mass produced back in 1999.

Sasha returns to the rest of the Russians, and shares with them his discovery that the possible key to their victory may be that they cannot use any weapon made in the past five decades, as they can be hacked and remotely turned off. They storm the old storage base of the KGB that contains all the out-dated weapons that are no longer in use but do not face being remotely shut down. When they emerge fully armed, they find that the American soldiers have surrounded the entire military base.

A large-scale fight ensues. While the Americans use more up-to-date weapons, the Russians stand their ground with a flood of tanks, flamethrowers and outdated yet deadly early 21st century weapons. Sasha is shocked to find himself engaged in a fight with America’s top field agent June Davis, whom he has encountered on numerous past missions. June reveals to him that when in the years Sasha has been at home hacking through to the Americans and keeping track of her, she has been doing the same thing with him. Both find this incredibly ironic, June commenting that “this mutual stalking is like some kind of convoluted exchange of love letters, how romantic”.

As the Russians and Americans fight is dwindling down, news reach them that Wilson and Valentino have both toppled the governments of both countries. The soldiers no longer have a reason to fight, and both sides are clearly tired of fighting, and the people agree on a fragile truce. Sasha and June also come to a more personal agreement for peace.

Afterwards, an injured Sasha finds Irina dying in the corner, having been shot multiple times. In her final moments, Irina reveals to Sasha that the reason she betrayed him was for his own good. She had started to suspect that something was wrong with the KGB, and the fatality rate of missions were rapidly rising, so she made the higher-ups feel obliged to fire Sasha in order to protect her younger brother. Sasha is enraged, but ultimately forgives his sister, and whispers to her “спокойной ночи” - “goodnight” in Russian, a traditional respectful goodbye in the KGB for fallen comrades. As the movie comes to its end, Sasha stands guard beside Irina’s body, watching the sun rise above a blood-red land as June joins him, hoping for a better future.

In a mid-credits scene, Wilson is shown to have confronted Valentino at the Russo-American border, and are engaged in a life-or-death gun fight. The scene cuts back to the credits just as Wilson fires the last bullet from his gun.

 

 

###### Cast:

    For more information, see _Goodnight, Mother Russia casting (main article)_

Victor Nikiforov as Aleksandr “Sasha” Konstantinov, an incredibly skilled 39 year old ex-KGB member who was framed then fired from the agency. NIkiforov had been involved from the very start: judging the script, conceptualising key frames and solidifying character sketches. Though 2009 NIkiforov was nowhere near as famous and influential as he is now, he had been the one to attract attention to the film from the very start. Nolan himself commented that Nikiforov is “ridiculously hard-working. He never cuts himself slack even when I allow it. Despite being an actor, he is very much involved in other stages of production as well; he really is a cinematic genius, and his input is always very insightful and eye-opening.” Perhaps because of this part of him, the then 21 year old Nikiforov appears in the film as both the present 39 year old experienced man as well as the 19 year old naive boy in flashbacks. This has earned him much praise from critics: “Victor Nikiforov himself in real life is so different from both personas: he is not a serious no-nonsense block of wood, nor is he an overly bubbly baby in a world of mature adults. Normally when studying for a role it is so easy to just sink into that one mindset and become that person; however for two sides of the same character he really had to develop his own understanding of how the character changed over time and alter his act to fit that change. Both Nikiforov’s talent and hard work are seriously no joke.” Nikiforov received the best actor in a leading role award at the following Oscars for his role as Sasha.

Lilia Baronovskaya as Irina Konstantinova, the 51 year old elder sister of Sasha and important figure in the Russian special forces, who framed Sasha in order to save him from his dangerous job as well as to keep her position as an influential figure. Baronovskaya was roughly the same age as her character, and she claims to have found that both a curse and a blessing: she settled easily into her role, yet was dissatisfied that it was not challenging enough for her.

[Keira Knightley](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keira_Knightley) as June Davis, American special forces agent.

[Tom Cruise](en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Cruise) as Stephen Mitchell, American special forces agent.

[Samuel L. Jackson](en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samuel_L._Jackson) as Wilson Theodore, American-turned-Russian ex-double agent.

[Morgan Freeman](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morgan_Freeman) as Nathan Reese, President of America.

[Christian Bale](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christian_Bale) as Lukas Valentino, a half-blood American traitor who sets out on a solo mission to thwart the plans of both parties.

 

 

###### Production

**Development and writing**

Christopher Nolan first began a attempt at adapting a script from the novel in 2008. Though at first he didn’t finish anything concrete, the script was finally completed when his young friend Nikiforov joined him even before the casting began. Together, they wrote the script and developed a tentative draft of the key frames, character and character designs, and set designs. Despite the fact that Nikiforov is officially credited as the lead actor, his contribution to all stages of the production of this film is too significant to be ignored. Nolan has once stated jokingly that Nikiforov “should just be credited with everything”.

 

**Cast training and preparation**

Due to the amount of action this film demands of the actors, each actor within the main ensemble underwent a period of martial arts and military training. Baronovskaya said in a press conference that “stuntmen don’t even cut it. There is so much action that if we use stuntmen then the actual actors probably appear on screen, what, ten minutes? Even I was trained in MMA.” The cast was trained in a number of martial art forms: krav maga, muay thai, kickboxing, and basic jiu jitsu amongst other miscellaneous moves. Nikiforov claims humorously that “honestly,I don’t even need bodyguards after that. The training was pretty thorough.” For the film, Nikiforov plays the same character at two ages twenty years apart. To do so, Nikiforov had to lose and gain muscle in a short period of time. He employed several renown physical trainers and managed to lose and then gain close to 10kg.

 

**Music**

Main article: **_Goodnight, Mother Russia (soundtrack)_**

 _Goodnight, Mother Russia_ ’s OST is comprised of pieces of various genres, composed by [Two Steps From Hell](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Two_Steps_from_Hell)’s [Thomas Bergersen](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Bergersen) and Nolan’s go-to composer [Hans Zimmer](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Bergersen). In 2010, following the massive box-office success of the film and internet popularity of the OST playlist on Spotify, Youtube, Billboard and various other platforms, the official OST album _Goodnight Sleep Tight_ was released with immediate success. _Goodnight, Mother Russia_ ’s main theme and namesake of the album itself _Goodnight Sleep Tight_ topped numerous music charts for various long durations of time. By 2016, it is recorded that this album has sold nearly four million copies.

This unconventional use of such a large range of music type in a spy action movie has surprisingly garnered mostly positive reviews from critics. It is an undeniable fact and general agreement that each track in the OST is a masterpiece on its own. The track _Goodnight Sleep Tight_ combines Two Step From Hell’s signature large-scale orchestral members with dubstep and church organ elements, creating a never before heard of yet stunning and revolutionary epic 7-minute track.

Zimmer, when interviewed about his collaboration with Bergersen and his opinion on the album’s success, said, “it was honestly a big surprise for both [Bergersen] and me that it has hit such heights. When we worked on the tracks we just wanted to create something that would heighten the audience’s senses and emotions while watching the film, and for the music to complement the visual impacts of the cinematography. [Our] usual compositions are more suited for big war scenes - it’s really obvious when you listen to TSFH’s top tracks like [Skyworld](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lq2ANOkfsIA), [Victory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKRUPYrAQoE), [Heart Of Courage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8NGtL3HUPUo)\- but Nolan’s expertise and ingenuity made a simple fight scene actually fit the music we composed for it, so I think it’s really an amazing thing to achieve. […] Of course, [Nikiforov’s] also another big reason why it worked. Personally I don’t think anyone else even comes close to his skill in acting not only according to stage directions but to the music as well, and making a two-v-two gun fight look like a WW1 battle scene.”

**_Goodnight Sleep Tight_ album:**

  1. [Goodnight Sleep Tight (main theme)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v82xwf2JeYw): The main theme, to the surprise of no one, is the most popular track in the album. It is a pure music piece that is daring and unprecedented in its composition. Various portions of this 7 minute long track play at several different times in the movie, serving as a repetitive melody that symbolises the movie’s recurring theme of both defiance and hopelessness
  2. The Mass(acre): the title of this 4-minute piece is widely praised for its humourless irony and descriptive precision. Though playing in the background of a scene filled with bloodshed, it has an angelic, high-strung melody like that of a church hymn. The contrast could not be more back and white; however, as Nolan himself had commented, “[it] simply works wonders for reminding everyone of the non-existence of a merciful god in a cruel, unforgiving world.”
  3. 9mm: this track plays in a fight scene, and the Russians lose multiple members to a hidden gunner with a 9mm handgun.
  4. Russian Blood: The Russians fight tooth and nail to survive. To them, Russia is not only their motherland but also their heritage and pride, hence the patriotic title.
  5. [PP-90](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PP-90): the title of this track honours the importance of said gun in the scene where it plays. As Sasha enters the enemy facility, he discovers that all weaponry produced after the year 2053 had been implanted with a shutdown device, and have been rendered useless the moment he stepped foot in the area. While the enemy advance on him, a panicked Sasha finally remembers the PP-90 in his belt - the only long-range weapon he carries produced before 2053 - and barely makes it out alive.
  6. Oh B(r)other…: It would seem that Zimmer and Bergersen are quite keen on making the song titles as entertaining as possible. Oh B(r)other plays along to the rather violent scene where Sasha finally confronts a resigned Irina about his suspicions of her betrayal.
  7. The American Dream: this track, despite its seemingly patriotic and strong title, is actually a sorrowful and despairing cello-violin duet. The piece plays in the scene where Sasha and his group delve into the past of Russo-American relations as their hoverjet passes over the smoking ruins of bombed cities. The irony of such a desolate picture being the ‘American Dream’ adds dramatic effect to the song.
  8. Try As You June: yet another example of a ‘punny’ song title in this album (the pun derives from the common phrase “try as you may”, and taking the liberty of using May as a month), Try As You June is the background track of a scene heavily featuring the American special force soldier June Davis. As a fight ensues, June says her catchphrase “try as you may, you still won’t win.”
  9. [Goodnight Sleep Tight (reprised)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2fngvQS_PmQ): the reprised version of the main theme plays near the end of the film, in a melancholy scene where Sasha quietly mourns the death of his sister while the world lies in the aftermath of the war. It is the only track in the entire OST that has lyrics rather than pure orchestra; in fact, it is sung by NIkiforov himself. In stark contrast to the strength and blood-boiling grandness of its original counterpart, the reprised version is in a bittersweet minor key with much sorrow and just the smallest tint of hope. The ambiguous lyrics can be seen as a regretful message from guilty sister to wronged brother, while alternative interpretations reveal that it could be a general regret that the world has come to this. The song acts as the end-credits BGM as well.



 

 

###### Release

**Marketing**

Warner Bros. spent more than 100 million in the marketing of the film. They firmly believed in the combined power of Nolan, Nikiforov, and Zimmer, and that faith was certainly not misplaced. From six months before its premiere to its release, two official trailers and one teaser trailer were released on Youtube, as well as seven different posters. All trailers and posters went viral within two days of their release, circulating on various websites and social media platforms, successfully garnering much attention and speculation from both fans and critics alike for weeks afterwards. The hype steadily increased as information about the crew, director and writers, editors and music producers was released.

Before its release, Nikiforov gave very ambiguous statements regarding the film during a press conference in Russia. The interview was translated into English by an unnamed fan and soon went viral. The film became the most anticipated film of 2009, with good reason.

 

**Trailer**

From its release in 2009 to this article’s most recent update, Goodnight, Mother Russia’s official trailer 1 on Youtube has gotten over a 600 million views, making it the second most viewed movie trailer ever, behind the 2011 original motion picture Atlantis, which Nikiforov also played a leading character in.

Nolan licensed [Smoke & Embers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdXCsXcs6nA) for use in the trailer. The trailer is widely acclaimed for its usage; critics have commented that “no other song works” and that it “really fits the movie’s dark colour scheme”. It is also praised for its effective editing and visually striking text.

 

**Video game**

In 2010, a video game set in the world of Goodnight, Mother Russia was released to immediate and massive success. It was a full-fledged role-playing video game with top-notch graphics and animation (as seen in 2010). The player could select two alternative worlds: the first one is almost identical to the one in the film, in which the player could play from either the perspective of either of the Konstantinov siblings, June Davis, or a background plot line as either Lukas Valentino or Wilson Theodore; the second world involves original characters and a brand new story line.

The video game not only became one of the most successful games of 2010 and recent decades, but it boosted the sales of other products as well. As the game was initially released on X360 and PS3, there was a sudden influx of customers for both brands, and sales for headphones and PCs shot up as well.

 

 

###### Reception

**Box office**

Goodnight, Mother Russia was released worldwide on October 8th, 2009, and up to this day has grossed 1.3 million dollars in the box office. It became the nineteenth highest grossing film in history, and for both Nikiforov and director Nolan, it is their second highest grossing film, behind 2010 film Atlantis.

 

**Accolades**

At the 2010 83rd Academy Awards, Goodnight, Mother Russia won awards of eight categories: best picture, best director (Christopher Nolan), best actor in a leading role (Victor Nikiforov), best actress in a supporting role (Keira Knightley), best cinematography, best original score (Goodnight Sleep Tight), best production design, and best visual effects. It was also nominated for best film editing, best original song, best sound mixing and best writing (adapted screenplay).

Best film editing and best original song were awarded to Flatline, an original romance tragedy film that Nikiforov’s best friend Katsuki Yuuri played a supporting role in and won best actor in a supporting role for. Best sound mixing was awarded to Metal Wings, a drama musical film about an aspiring rock band that ascends the music world quickly thanks to its headstrong yet corrupt band members and comes crashing down twice as fast. Best writing (adapted screenplay) went to the film adapted from Sex On The Beach, a crime novel revolving around an obscure downtown cocktail bar and the chain murder of local sex workers.

 

 

###### External links 

  * _Goodnight, Mother Russia official website_
  * _Goodnight, Mother Russia official twitter_
  * _Goodnight, Mother Russia_ at  Internet Movie Database
  * _Goodnight, Mother Russia_ at  Rotten Tomatoes
  * _Goodnight, Mother Russia_ at  IMDB
  * _Goodnight, Mother Russia_ at  Boxoffice Mojo
  * _Goodnight, Mother Russia_ at  AllMovie



 

 

* * *

 

 

 **季光虹** ✓ @guanghongji • March 2016

好久没上社交网站了，居然错过了维哥勇利哥他们的 _#iw!!!ty!!!ft!!!_ 55555 我也参加了嘛！！( ; A ; )ﾉ

_Bing translate from Chinese:_

_A long time no social networking sites, incredibly missed the Shiwu brothers and their own!!! Ty!!! FT!!! 55555 I also participated in!! ( ; A; ) 新御茶ノ水駅_

_[Image of Yuri!!! on Ice script in centre frame. Several textbooks are open beneath it, the pages covered in mandarin.]_

_42.8K likes_

_213 comments_

**李子君** @lizijun

光虹加油！！我很高兴能在这三年和李成江一起当你的教练！

_Bing translate from Chinese:_

_light rainbow refuelling!! i am very happy to three years with lichengjiang together be your coach!!!_

**维勇** @vyfanclubcn

光虹一定要帮我们把他俩搞一起！

_Bing translate from Chinese:_

_must light rainbow help us put them two do together!_

**Leo de la Iglesia** ✓ @leodli

(bad spanish accent) Me gusta ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **季光虹** ✓ @guanghongji

leo you are literally mexican

 

 

* * *

 

 

Twitter global trending tags:

_#yuri???onice_

_#spidgetfinner_

_#iw!!!ty!!!ft!!!_

_#mwyaah_

_#kingsmansequelconfirmed_

_#victuuri_

_#apachehelicopter_

 

 

* * *

 

 

> **Discord**
> 
>  
> 
> **Channel: VYF global headquarters**
> 
> **#MAIN**
> 
> **Russia** : is everyone online now?
> 
> **Thailand** : I think so lmao even Victuuri Bot is online thx whoever made it
> 
> **England** : you’re welcome
> 
> **Japan** : …it’s been years and this chat still looks like hetalia rp to me i’m sorry
> 
> **France** : bonjour mon ami onhonhonhon je m’appalle francis bonnefoy
> 
> **England** : *old granny vine voice* [i have big ass eyebrows](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJKF9E0XGd4)
> 
> **Canada** : your inner weebs are showing
> 
> **France** : thanks matthew williams
> 
> **Canada** : sorry eh
> 
> **Japan** : i am literally japanese i was born a weeb
> 
> **America** : alright enough chitchat general jones is here to get down to business
> 
> **Germany** : amazing
> 
> **Spain** : is this about iwtyft because i’m gonna cry
> 
> **Romania** : no shit
> 
> **Indonesia** : clearly all of us are already crying bless bb yuuri
> 
> **Denmark** : NO BUT DOES ANYONE REMEMBER THAT POST 3 YEARS AGO THO
> 
> **America** : katsukiki.tumblr.com/victuuri-skating-conspiracy-2k13
> 
> **China** : oh boi

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Youtube**

 

**Nikiforov & Katsuki spotted in a public ice rink????!!!!**

**Channel** : My Little Ice Skates

 **Subscribe** \- 791 subscribers

 

_[The cameraperson is whispering “holy shit, holy shit, guys do you SEE this” while the camera follows two figures who are currently on the opposite side of the rink. There aren’t many people around - only six people are on the ice. The two figures are laughing and pushing each other around. As they near the camera, the cameraperson lets out a low, awed “holy motherfucker”. It becomes apparent that the two are Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov. The two are holding hands and skating along the rink barrier. They are skating rather smoothly, with none of the total beginner clumsiness, though neither of the two are trying any fancy moves. The filming stops abruptly when the two get close enough to catch the cameraperson out on it.]_

 

**1,814,273 views 410,423 likes 142 dislikes**

 

**Published on February 2013**

    HOLY HECK WHAT WERE THEY DOING AT MY LOCAL RINK AAAAAAAAA

 **Category** : None

 **License** : Standard Youtube License

 

 **Comments** :

 **katsukiki** :

    heh.

> **yeyeyeyeyeye**

    YOUR FUCKING CONSPIRACY THEORY

 

**lotsandlotsofstuff**

    is anyone else here in 2016 trying to make sense of yuri!!! on ice???

> **katsudondondon**

    hello

> **horyshiett**

    hello

> **vikutorunikiforofu**

    hello

> **cryinginthecorner**

    hello

**> bilibilibongbong**

    oh god this was three years ago… the two in an ice rink… together… skating… this was likely their first skating session in preparation for yuri on ice wasn’t it…

**> muaygusta**

    you right omg

 

**nyannyannyanduck**

    They went skating together???!?! how in love are they

**> chickenchickenchickenpdf**

    the answer is probably: very

**> barrybensen**

    this is the sweetest thing ever omg they go everywhere together

**> vkky**

    and so many people still say victuuri shippers have no evidence… like, bitch every single thing, every single internet post, every single fucking everything is evidence?? i don’t believe that they aren’t a couple

  

 

* * *

 

 

 **Victor Nikiforov** ✓ @v-nikiforov • September 2015

I MISS YOU @katsukiyuuri you left me all alone in a shabby hut in LA and went to the other side of the world </3 Makkachin misses her papa too

_[Image of a selfie; Victor is doing the world’s most kicked puppy kicked puppy look. Beside him, Makkachin is making the exact same face.]_

_143.7K likes_

_1.1K replies_

**Yuri P** ✓ @yuri-plisetsky

[HA! GAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaG5SAw1n0c)

**Katsuki Yuuri** ✓ @katsukiyuuri

Viktor… *sniff* Don’t worry bb we’ll see each other soon </3 —> <3

 **Tis Me** @thatoneweeb

this is the gayest shit ever i love it

 **Throwaway** @fuckthis1324

shabby hut my ass

 **Victuuri** @vyfanclubus

i c a n ’ t e v e n , , ,

 

  

* * *

 

 

 **katsukiyuuri** March 2016

_[Image of an ice rink, though the location is indistinguishable. Victor Nikiforov is standing on the ice and leaning against the barrier, wearing a casual black hoodie with sleeves pushed up and black gloves. Only his torso is visible, and he is smiling warmly beyond the camera.]_

v-nikiforov, phichit+chu, +guanghongji+ and 1.8M others liked this

 **katsukiyuuri** Vik gets gold blades i s2g

43K replies

 **v-nikiforov** my name is literally winner mcwinnerson what did you expect

 **katsukiyuuri** wiener mcwienerson

 **v-nikiforov** :|  </3

 **hionghiongboiii** #yoiconspiracy is this about hockey I’m so confused

 **rararasPutin** i bet its skating tho like speed skating or figure skating idk man #yoiconspiracy

 **starcucks** oh my god they literally go everywhere together this is so cute

 **tsarbucks** first of all i see your username and i love it, second i agree!! victor and yuuri are the cutest item to ever exist i’m going to cry

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Forum >Entertainment>Films>Post: crying over yuri on ice**

>is anyone else here also aboard the hype train for yuri on ice?

**By main poster**

 

>>OMG HOW CAN YOU SOUND SO UNSURE DO YOU NOT KNOW HALF THE WORLD IS ALSO CRYING OVER YURI ON ICE AND THERE ISNT EVEN ANY INFO ON IT YET HOOOOOLY FUCK

**By anonymous**

 

>>dude omg this ain’t even the first post on this forum screaming about yoi

**By anonymous**

 

>>Guys I was wondering, does anyone remember the interview a few months ago Yuuri was in after Fission was released? The one where the reporters asked Yuuri about what he’s going to do next and Yuuri’s like super secretive about it?

**By anonymous**

 

>>oh dude you mean the one where they asked yuuri if he's gonna be in a film with a love interest?

**By anonymous**

 

>>Yeah dude that’s the one

**By anonymous**

 

>>whaaa? which interview?

**By anonymous**

 

>>/watchv?=23H-78hD142fds2 the one after the fission premiere bro. the footage was released on the fission official website

**By anonymous**

 

>>OH DUDE I REMEMBER THAT ONE HE WAS TALKING ABOUT YURI ON ICE THE WHOLE TIME WASN’T HE AAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
**By anonymous**

 

>>ok let’s calm down and assess the situation. the reporters asked what he’s going to work on next, whether he’ll work with victor again, and if he’ll ever be in a film with a love interest. his answers for all three questions were extremely vague and ambiguous, but all of them pointed to something surprising, and alluded that victor might actually be in it too. so now that yuri on ice is confirmed to have both yuuri and victor in it and it is probably what he said was the ‘thing you’ll see me in this year but it’s not something you’d normally see me in’, then this is also probably the one with a love interest.

>>tl;dr: yuuri will likely have a love interest in yuri on ice and it’s also not going to be a conventional film  
  
**By anonymous**

 

>>THANK YOU.gif  
  
**By anonymous**

 

>>LMAO OMG ‘thank you.gif’ you can actually upload gifs here you know  
  
**By anonymous**

 

>>yeah but i don’t have the actual gif and i’m too lazy  
>>shrug.jpg  
  
**By anonymous**

 

>>oh man,,, didn’t expect this post to get so many up votes and replies,,, thank you,,,  
  
**By main poster**

 

>>insert lennyface here  
  
**By anonymous**

 

>>wait so judging from all the people who are confirmed to be involved so far,,, is his love interest gonna be mila or sara or yuuko or… lilia???????? confused.gif  
  
**By anonymous**

 

>>why are all of you doing that .gif .jpg thing

**By anonymous**

 

>>it cool man

**By anonymous**

 

>>i’m just,, gonna,,, timidly ask… is there a possibility that victor,,, is gonna be his,,, love interest…??????

**By anonymous**

 

>>that is awfully timid omg… i fucking hope so victuuri ftw yeah

**By anonymous**

 

>>ha gaaaaaaaaay.gif

**By anonymous**

 

>>s t o p i t

**By anonymous**

 

>>no.jpg

**By anonymous**

 

>>*fumes*

**By anonymous**

 

>>am i the only one secretly hoping that mila will be victor’s love interest

**By anonymous**

 

>>look at that, an unpopular opinion.jpg

**By anonymous**

 

>>i’m gonna ban these .gif .jpg things mafaaa

**By moderator**

 

>>dang what’s a moderator doing lurking in this post

**By anonymous**

 

>>can’t i enjoy some juicy gossip about yuri on ice???

**By moderator**

 

>>this isn’t even juicy gossip

**By main poster**

 

>>how ungrateful

**By anonymous**

 

>>side eye.jpg

**By main poster**

 

>>that’s I T

**By moderator**

 

>>yuuri katsuki puppy eyes.jpg

**By anonymous**

 

>>victor nikiforov saying please.gif

**By anonymous**

  
>>yuuri katsuki world’s cutest pout.jpg

**By anonymous**

 

>>…i can’t resist the mental image of these two fine this time you win *cries in moderator*

**By moderator**

 

>>viknik thank you.gif

**By anonymous**

 

>>…can we go back to the main topic

**By anonymous**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **the ultimate fangirl** @bitchyouguessedit • March 2016

my first guess was this is gonna be some biographical documentary about k yuuri’s legendary life, and that’s why 1/3

_2K likes_

_32 replies_

**the ultimate fangirl** @bitchyouguessedit

he had to wait three years but then… he’s literally 24??? and I’m pretty sure his life doesn’t involve ice i don’t 2/3

 **the ultimate fangirl** @bitchyouguessedit

know whats real anymore someone end my suffering i can’t stand the suspense _#yuri???onice_ 3/3

 

 

* * *

  

 

**Youtube**

 

**[Don’t tell mom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUE-jWWP38o&spfreload=10) **

**Channel** : Best of Vines

 **Subscribe** \- 912K subscribers

 

[0:00-0:01 Camera focuses on an animation displayed on a tablet. The video shows two men whose drawn features look suspiciously like world famous actors Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri. The two are kissing passionately. A shirt is thrown offscreen. A female voice behind the camera demands, “why were you watching that?!” Just as ‘Victor’s’ hand dips under 'Yuuri's' waistline, the camera pans away to show a crying little girl of about 5 or 6 years old.

0:02-0:04 The little girl is ugly crying. “Please!” she begs, “don’t tell mo-o-o-om!”

0:05 The girl is making “hhhhhhhh” sounds as she tries to breathe through her sobs.

0:06 The girl makes a grab for the tablet. “Don’t-”]

 

**2,872,137 views 17,871 likes 218 dislikes**

 

**Published on August 2014**

    Victuuri! Victuuri! Victuuri! Victuuri! Poor girl

    Edit: thank you victuurikatsuforov, BoV staff have been looking for it too youtube.com/watchv?=hIU-YK7o23bhF

 **Category** : Comedy

 **License** : Standard Youtube License

 

**Comments**

**fdakhq278** :

    Bruh???? where the fuck can i find this video????

> **hoomongos** :

    on vine fgit

> **fdakhq278** :

    no i meant the video the girl’s watching the victuuri one

> **victuurikatsuforov** :

    youtube.com/watchv?=hIU-YK7o23bhF it’s actually quite long and quite… nsfw… i’ve downloaded eighty two copies

> **fdakhq278** :

    BLESS YOUR SOUL FOR LINKING THIS HOLY FUCK IT IS BEAUTIFUL

> **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

    ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

> **bilibilibongbong** :

    thats the HOTEST video i’ve ever watched in my life NUT

 

 **MghUnit407** :

    Don't tell mohuhuhuooom,

    huuuuuuueeeehhhh

> **halehortlor** :

    “WHY WERE YOU WATCHING THAT?!” and didn’t invite me to watch with you?!

> **gushingfluids** :

    we all secretly ship victuuri

> **thundernetworx** :

    fucking gay not everyone ships it

> **gushingfluids** :

    do you not understand the concept of exaggeration?

 

 **memezviruz** :

    who are the two in the vid hot af

> **therarestpepe** :

    either you live under a rock or you don’t know how to read other youtube comments

> **windowsxpstartsound** :

    victor nikiforov and katsuki yuuri seriously do you like not have access to the internet or something but this is literally a youtube vid wtf

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **SCREAMING** @damnboiiiii • June 2016

HAS ANYONE SEEN THE TRAILER YET HOLY FUCK @yurionice_pr ARE YOU TRYNA KILL US yuironice.com/en/

_11K likes_

_151 replies_

**softly** @holyshieeet

softly, but with feeling: holy fucking shit

 **victuurivictuurivictuuri** @victuuriiiiii

FUCK

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My [chirp chirp](http://twitter.com/es__kei)  
> My [trash website blog](http://sephknight.tumblr.com)


End file.
